Helping the Italian Billionaire
by Life-Goes-On7
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is sent to Italy along with some other lawyers to help prove Finnick O'Dair's innocence. Taking most of the work herself so that her coworkers can enjoy themselves, Katniss finds herself spending long nights working alongside the man she is going to defend in court. What will happen when the lawyer helps the Italian billionaire? Rating may change.


**_A/N: Hey guys, I decided to finally write on here again, you may find a few similarities between this story and my other one I hope you guys like it!_**

**_Warning: Future Finess_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing THG belongs to the one and only Suzanne Collins_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

I sat on the plane, solemnly looking out the window, to the clouds below. The sun was casting a warm glow that made the sky look all the more beautiful. But I could not enjoy it, for my thoughts were elsewhere. Life sucked sometimes. I knew life wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, I had experienced that on various occasions but this…this was just indescribable. I find it a bit funny how the people we trust the most, end up hurting us the most. Sometimes, it's the people you least expect it from.

_Flashback:_

_I was getting home after a long day at work, glad to finally be standing upright instead of bent over a desk, studying the clauses and loopholes in my most recent case. I opened the door, fully expecting to see Gale on the couch, watching TV or something similar. I was definitely not expecting to see the scene that I was presented with. There, on the couch which I bought with __my__money, was my best friend, naked and sweaty bouncing on top of my boyfriend. They obviously didn't hear me come in because they kept on moving in tandem with each other. I was so tired of everything, I didn't even want to deal with them, and slowly I began to back away, nearing the door. Just as I was a few steps away, I stepped on the coat rack and it fell over causing a loud bang. Their heads snapped in my direction and their eyes widened in shock. Gale threw Madge off him and covered himself up with a nearby towel, obviously ready to explain the situation to me._

_'Catnip-' I held up my hand to stop him. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing my eyes for a few seconds. _

_'No Gale, don't bother,' I took a few steps back towards the door, 'You have two days to get your ass out of my apartment before I sue you.' I said my voice hard and filled with venom. I had difficulty breathing after I closed the door behind me but I ran down the stairs, vaguely hearing Gale call after me._

_I drove to the nearest motel and stayed the night, though I was only able to sleep for a few hours for the thoughts of my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend kept plaguing my dreams. _

_End of flashback._

_On Wednesday, I returned to my apartment and nearly threw up at the sight of the couch. The brown fabric taunting me, as if reminding me constantly of what took place on it what must have been various times. After the third time of walking past it, I broke. Tears ran down my face as I silently sobbed, cursing Gale and his inability to keep it in his fucking pants. I have no idea how long I stayed there, crying but soon enough I realized that he was not worth my tears. I wiped my face and decided to do something about it. After calling in a few favors, I had a new couch and bed that I was sure no one had done anything dirty on. _

On Thursday, I returned to work, feeling rejuvenated and better than I had in months. I felt ready to tackle anything thrown at me.

"Katniss, step into my office." My boss, Beetee, said. OK, maybe not everything.

I walked over to his office and sat on one of the chairs in front of his giant wood desk.

"Do you remember the Mochelli case?" He asks as his fingers fly over the keyboard of his laptop.

"Yes." I say, distinctly remembering the Italian family business that we barely saved.

"Well, it seems our previous clients have expanded and are now a multi-billion dollar corporation. It also looks as though they have been recommending this firm, thus the request we got from the O'Dair's. They are a very powerful Italian/American family and it seems as though they are being sued by a woman who claims that the O'Dair heir raped her and impregnated her."

"OK, is he innocent?"

"I don't have all the evidence at the moment, but after speaking to the O'Dair family, I'm positive we can prove his innocence. We just have to provide the evidence."

"Great, so why did you need to tell me?

"Due to all the work I have here, I have to send a team of my best lawyers to Italy for a couple of weeks to work on the O'Dair case. I was wondering if you would be willing to go."

"Sure." I responded quickly, surprising the both of us.

"Great. I'll have Amanda give you your ticket and the details." He said, dismissing me. I rapidly left the office and went to mine, calling Johanna Mason to my office.

"Sup, brainless, where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just dealing with some stuff." I respond and focus on not thinking about the scene I had walked in on a couple of days ago. "Listen Jo, I was wondering if you could take over the Neil case for me. Beetee just told me that I'll be going to Italy for a while to work on another case and I need someone to finish this up for me.

"Sure, no problem." She responds and I smile.

Now I was on the plane to Italy, waiting to arrive at the airport and immerse myself in my work in attempts to forget about what happened.

**_Finnick's P.O.V_**

"You did _what?_" My mother shrieked, nearly causing my ears to bleed. We were sitting at the breakfast table, the glass door behind me causing the sun to flood in and making the room more bright and sunny, though our moods were far from bright.

"I didn't do anything!" I retort, trying to stay calm while she yells in my ear.

"Son, this is not a matter to joke about. Tell us the truth." My father demands from the head of the table. At this point, I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"I did nothing to that woman! I've never seen her! You of all people should know how it is to be wrongly accused of something you had no part in! Or do you not remember what happened with Monica?" I question sardonically; the volume of my voice rising slightly, before I can comprehend what is happening, my mother's hand comes down across my right cheek, leaving a stinging feeling.

"Do not mention that puttana in this household!" My mother says; her voice deathly quiet and her hand trembling. I throw my napkin down on the table and stand to my full height, looking down at my mother with impassive eyes.

"You know the way out." I coldly say before leaving the room, hearing my father call after me while he chastises my mother for doing such a thing.

**_Katniss POV_**

_"We will be landing in Italy in approximately 5 minutes. Thank you for flying MockingJay Airlines. We hope to see you again soon."_The pilot announces, rousing me from my fitful sleep. 5 minutes later, we landed and I stuffed my iPod into my black shorts, which I wore after seeing how dreadfully hot it would be in Italy. I was getting my carry-on from the compartment above when the luggage fell on my causing me to tumble over into the other passenger's lap. "Fuck, I am so sorry I-" I stop mid-sentence, seeing the most beautiful sapphire eyes. Word would not do his eyes justice. I instantly feel self-conscious in my shorts and white shirt, compared to his expensive, clean suit.

I catch myself staring and immediately scramble up, apologizing profusely while my face turns the color of a ripe tomato.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." He responds, standing up as well.

"OK, well, I should uh, get going." I say awkwardly walking away with my bag in hand.

He merely smiles and waves before turning to retrieve his own luggage.

I get off with James, another lawyer on the trip and he laughs at me for being so awkward and clumsy. Less than five minutes into this trip and I've already managed to thoroughly embarrass myself. Great.

**A/N: What do you guys think so far? Should I continue?**


End file.
